The Light Inside The Dark (français)
by KrazackLear
Summary: Syndra finit par réaliser qu'elle ne contrôle pas son côté obscure, mais, qu'à l'inverse, celui-ci la manipule. Elle refuse cette emprise et choisit sa propre destinée, c'est ainsi qu'elle rencontre une blonde qui lui montre que la lumière se trouve dans toutes les choses, mais que toutes deux doivent être prudentes quand il s'agit d'user de leur pouvoir, Lumière ou Ténèbres.


AN :

Thank you to Abiss for translating this story for me! Kudos! Merci à Abiss de traduire cette histoire pour moi! Gloire!

C'est la première grosse histoire que j'ai écrite. J'avais écrit beaucoup de chose avant ça et ce n'est même pas la première que j'ai mise sur le site, mais avant que je le réalise, cette histoire dépassait les 30 000 mots, et bordel, je crois qu'elle est plutôt bonne. Bon il y a quand même un petit problème; je suis en train de la réécrire. Donc évidemment je ne peux pas tout mettre d'un coup. Le premier chapitre est juste une petite entrée en matière pour vous mettre dans le bain; Enjoy.

Au fait, l'image est de 'Sneakiss' sur DeviantArt. Ils font des trucs pas mal, allez les voir ne fait pas de mal.

* * *

Personne ne savait qui elle était, elle, le bébé qui avait été laissé sur le pas de la porte. L'action en elle-même n'était pas très surprenante; les gens qui ne pouvaient pas s'occuper eux-mêmes de leurs gosses les laissaient souvent aux bons soins des orphelinats. Non, ce qui était étrange, c'est que cet endroit n'était pas un orphelinat. Le temple était méfiant envers elle; aucun d'entre eux ne voulait élever un enfant, sans compter qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas équipés pour. Mais, la mère avait dû placer l'enfant ici pour une bonne raison, et qui étaient-ils pour questionner la main du destin?

Même pas une semaine fut passée qu'ils regrettaient leur décision.

Le bébé avait un potentiel magique sans précédent. Normalement, à cet âge, les enfants étaient supposés être plus ou moins statiques, et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir comment manipuler la magie en eux. Mais la petite, qui n'avait probablement même pas atteint l'âge d'un an, manifestée déjà ses pouvoirs. De petits orbes de magie s'agitaient autour d'elle, s'allumant et s'éteignant aux grés des humeurs de l'enfant. Etonnamment, l'apparition des petits orbes ne correspondaient pas à certaines émotions ou sensations particulières. Ils la nommèrent Syndra, d'après une héroïne qui, commençant par apprendre la magie noire, s'était ensuite tournée vers la lumière et était maintenant reconnue pour son sacrifice.

Ceci inquiétait les gardiens pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant que les orbes étaient faits de magie noire, d'ombre et de chaos. La mort dans son plus simple apparat. La seconde, le fait que n'importe quelle petite chose affectant l'enfant était susceptible d'activer ses pouvoirs et montrait son total manque de contrôle face à ceux-ci. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les choses ainsi, et essayèrent immédiatement de remédier à cela en tentant d'apprendre à la fillette à contrôler ses pouvoirs, d'arrêter les apparitions aléatoires des orbes et de lui apprendre des moyens autre que la magie noire pour puiser sa magie.

Chacune des méthodes utilisées, des différentes techniques, des sorts de restriction ou de concentration échouèrent. Quand elle atteignit l'âge de trois ans, elle ne marchait pas; elle flottait. Une sombre lueur violette émanait d'elle. Les moines avaient essayé de lui faire reproduire leurs gestes, d'imbiber ses vêtements et ses jouets de magie de lumière, de noyer sa magie dans la leur… Le seul résultat avait été de provoquer la colère de la jeune fille, rendant son pouvoir plus instable encore, et, à ses huit ans, elle leur avait refusé tous droits sur sa vie. Elle leur était, heureusement, reconnaissante de l'avoir élevée, et de lui avoir donnée vêtements et nourritures, elle leur permettait donc les pitoyables efforts qu'ils fournissaient quand ils tentaient de l'enchaîner. Bientôt, un cycle se dessina; Elle se réveillait, s'habillait, priait un peu, petit-déjeunait, découvrait un nouveau truc intéressant sur son pouvoir, assistait pendant des heures aux rituels, cours et autre techniques, les apprenait, dînait, laissait les moines l'enchaîner avec des sorts ou autre, se libérait et allait jouer dehors.

Naturellement, elle était à la fois source de terreur, d'émerveillement et de curiosité pour les autres enfants. Elle les traitait comme une reine l'aurait fait avec ses sujets; utiles, amusants, mais au bout du compte, faibles. Elle enrôlait les plus forts et les plus larges pour qu'ils restent à ses côtés et faisait des autres ses servants. Elle jouait à jongler avec quelques malheureux qu'elle faisait voler dans les airs, ce qui, étrangement, amusaient les enfants… Un jour, elle avait été distraite par une abeille qui la piquait et avait laissé un jeune garçon tomber la tête la première vers le sol. Un claquement sec avait résonné dans la cour, tout le monde s'était tut. Syndra n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir, personne ne le lui avait jamais expliqué ce qu'était la mort; elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait vu des os se casser, bien sûr, mais jamais la victime n'avait été aussi… Silencieuse. Elle considéra un instant que l'enfant devait être incroyablement courageux pour affronter la douleur, comme ça, sans un bruit. Elle lui cria de se relever, lui dit qu'elle pouvait le porter à un adulte et qu'ils le soigneraient, mais il refusait de bouger. Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, un orbe apparut quelque part près d'elle. Flottant au-dessus de l'enfant dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom –et n'en avait que faire- elle se servi de sa magie pour le ramener auprès d'elle. Il resta inerte, comme le poisson qu'elle mangeait le soir. Sa tête faisait un angle étrange avec son corps.

Elle réalisa que quelqu'un criait, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle se contenta de secouer le garçonnet pour le réveiller. Il refusa encore une fois de l'écouter. Méprisante, elle le laissa tomber au sol une seconde fois, le traitant de paresseux quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et vit l'Ancien du village, le leader de son temple. Il la regardait comme on regarde un animal sauvage; avec méfiance et peur. Il lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait, ce que ça signifiait pour le corps avachi à ses pieds et pour la famille du garçon, il lui expliqua que tout ceci pouvait être évité si elle apprenait à se contrôler quand elle utilisait de la magie. Le corps du garçon fut emporté, elle aussi fût ramenée au temple. Elle demanda si on pouvait soigner le garçon, ils répondirent qu'on ne pouvait soigner que ce qui vivait toujours. Elle demanda s'il existait des sorts ou des techniques, mais on lui dit qu'on ne devait pas changer le cours de la vie. Ils les lui apprirent quand même; peut-être cela la convaincrait de se tourner vers la Lumière.

Elle se glissa dehors après le couvre-feu, ce qui s'avéra être incroyablement facile vu que personne ne s'y attendait, et alla dans le cimetière. N'ayant qu'une vague idée du chemin à prendre, trouver le cimetière lui prit quelques minutes. Elle trouva en revanche assez rapidement le corps du garçon, elle ne savait pas pourquoi; tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait le trouver et que quelque chose au fond d'elle la guidait. Elle lança le sort, laissant la magie coulait autour d'elle, à travers elle, puis dans le sol et sentie quelque chose se manifester à l'intérieur du garçon. Il émergea du sol, gémissant, elle l'aida à se lever et lui demanda comment il se sentait, lui présentant ses excuses. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder, impassible. On ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose se refléter dans ses yeux si ce n'est la mort. Ils brillaient d'ailleurs d'une lueur violette. Elle ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment mais elle était fière, fière d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien et dont personne ne la pensaient capable. Elle ramena le corps, trainant et les os formant toujours un angle peu naturel, en ville alors que l'aube pointait.

Il va sans dire que personne n'était très content de Syndra.

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi; après tout, elle avait fait ce qu'ils pensaient étaient impossible pour elle, elle l'avait guéri et avait réparé son erreur. Après quelques heures où ils avaient surveillé ses moindres faits et gestes, ils l'ont simplement amenée hors du village, sans un adieu de ses tuteurs, sans aucune nouvelle du garçon, rien. Ils voyagèrent une journée durant, et n'avaient toujours pas atteint leur destination, le trajet était parsemé de dangers et d'embûches –pour les gardes en tout cas. Quand Syndra avait soigné l'un des gardes alors qu'il s'était foulé la cheville, sa chair s'était gangrénée et avait comme fondue sous son pouvoir, et quand elle y avait appliqué plus de magie, l'homme avait cessé de crier et était simplement devenu inerte, mort. Elle réalisa alors que les gardes l'auraient tuée sur les champs s'ils s'en savaient capables, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, elle était bien plus forte qu'eux. Une certaine fierté monta en elle, suivi d'une soif de sang et de souffrance, remplacée par un dégoût intense. Syndra savait qu'elle pouvait les tuer aisément, presque sans y penser, et une part terrifiante d'elle-même, hurlait et se battait pour le faire, pour déchirer et déchiqueter, pour brûler et tuer-

Des cris retentirent, elle ouvrit les yeux. Les hommes étaient… Elle se tourna et vomit le contenu de son estomac. Devant elle, les hommes criaient, sanglotaient, priaient pour que leur agonie cesse, leurs chairs frétillaient et fondaient, ils étaient aux portes de la mort, maintenus en vie pour que leur douleur ne dure que plus longtemps, et quand, prise de pitié, elle essaya de les achever, sa magie le lui refusa, s'amusant de cette vue, elle échappa à son contrôle et se propagea dans la forêt tout autour d'elle. Les arbres se flétrirent, morts, les plantent se fanèrent, les petits animaux, les oiseaux et les insectes, tous poussèrent un cri strident, brûlés vifs, morts. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour réparer ça, mais toutes les solutions qu'elle pouvait envisager nécessitaient l'utilisation de sa magie et, actuellement, elle était totalement hors de-

Contrôle.

Elle serra les dents et rappela son pouvoir, l'agrippant de toute sa volonté, le tirant, le ramenant, le terrant tout au fond d'elle, le traînant, se débattant, criant, rageant et noiretbrûlantetmort- Et elle réussit. Il brûlait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait au fond d'elle, presque en ébullition dans ses veines. Elle pouvait sentir les hommes tout près. Leur souffrance et leurs pensées, même s'ils avaient cessé de hurler et étaient simplement étendus là, à attendre la mort –Je t'en supplie, tue moi –C'est toi qui a fait ça –Dieu, je t'en prie, arrête mon supplice –Comment est-ce possible? –Aidez-moi, elle les apaisa, effaçant ces pensées de leurs esprits. Les pensées s'arrêtèrent, mais pas la douleur. Leurs esprits avaient disparus mais pas leurs corps, du coup, elle les arracha à ce monde, les anéantissant, et seulement à ce moment-là cherche où ils comptaient l'emmener. Elle envoya des tentacules de magie Noire, ressentant la dévastation et l'horreur qu'elle avait causée à seulement huit ans, et trouva d'autres vies, d'autres gens, proches d'ici. Elle commença à se déplacer mais réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de marcher, elle n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser les routes ou les chemins comme les autres, au lieu de ça, elle s'éleva dans les airs et vola.

Elle se sentait libre comme ça, c'était exaltant, voir tous ces arbres défiler sous ses pieds. Elle laissa la tâche sombre, pulsant des échos de la mort, derrière elle et put bientôt voir le temple en dessous d'elle. Alors qu'elle atterrissait, elle réalisa qu'elle tentait de se tenir occuper pour empêcher ce qu'il venait de se passer de l'affecter, pour quelle n'évite de se questionner, elle fronça les sourcils, puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas l'auteure de ces pensées, que sa magie en était la cause, essayant de la dominer, elle l'écrasa, l'emprisonnant dans une cage, la forçant à lui obéir. Elle resta là pendant une heure, le soleil se couchait. Elle pensa à comment elle en était arrivé là, à ce qu'elle avait fait, à ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire, à ce dont on l'avait mise en garde, à ce qu'on prophétisait sur son sujet; comment le tout s'était concrétisé à une vitesse affolante. Elle se leva et s'épousseta, montant les marches normalement, résistant à l'envie de flotter au-dessus, et toqua à la porte. Mais elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille; le son arriva à peine à passer à travers le bois épais de la porte. Elle toqua encore une fois, aussi fort qu'elle le put, tellement fort que ses doigts lui firent mal, et quand personne ne répondit, la colère s'empara d'elle et la cage explosa, sa magie s'élança dans une rainure, qu'elle transforma en fissure puis explosa la porte. La porte fut projetée vers l'intérieur, envoyant un nuage de poussière et de bois partout autour, Syndra tressaillit, alors même que sa magie la protégeait, une bulle de pouvoir dans la tempête, puis les liens qui l'unissaient à sa magie furent tranchés, elle réalisa qu'elle avait flotté par réflexe en tombant à genoux au sol.

Un homme se tenait devant elle, son torse fin dénudé, la tête rasée, une petite barbe bien entretenue, et avec des tatouages, dessins et autres écritures sur le corps. Quand il parla, elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de reprendre contact avec sa magie, essayant de la ramener de l'endroit où elle restait quand elle ne l'utilisait pas, et remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire; Un mur, plus fort qu'elle se tenait entre eux, elle vit alors les petits liens liant le mur et l'homme –le moine-, et concentra son attention sur lui, merde, il parlait, elle devrait faire attention, il disait quoi? Il posait des questions, auxquelles elle répondit par un regard vide avant de se redresser doucement et de s'épousseter vu que sa magie l'avait lâchée dans les derniers moments. Elle répondit brièvement que oui elle l'écoutait et qu'elle était en effet Syndra, lui demanda comment il la connaissait et lui répondit que non, les gardes n'avaient pas quitté leur poste, qu'ils étaient juste morts. Il resta un instant silencieux, contemplant les ruines de sa porte.

Très bien, entre donc, mon enfant, et commençons ta première leçon.»

* * *

Elle passa les dix ans qui suivirent sous la tutelle de cet homme, avec un petit groupe d'autres élèves qui savaient eux aussi pratiquer la magie, bien qu'aucun ne pouvaient rivaliser avec sa propre magie. Du moins au début. Là où les autres élèves pouvaient manipuler les éléments en leur donnant une forme complexe, en créant de magnifiques œuvres d'art à partir de glace ou de roche, en créant un spectacle de flamme, en manipulant délicatement des objets grâce à l'air, tout ceci en plus de la magie propre à chacun, le plus grand talent de Syndra restait dans la destruction. La magie noire n'était pas bien utile en dehors de ce contexte, mais un élève contrôlant sa magie aurait quand même était capable de créer des formes avec son pouvoir, de faire des spectacles d'ombres, mais Syndra ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus que des mouvements brusques et erratiques. Ses talents pouvaient se résumer à trois formes clés; La première était la création de ses orbes, qui, encore à ce jour, apparaissaient et disparaissaient à volonté, les petites sphères d'énergies noires pouvaient tuer un être vivant, l'absorbant dans le Vide.

La seconde était la télékinésie; elle pouvait trainer, soulever et projeter n'importe quoi et pouvait au prix d'un petit effort les garder en l'air. Un jour, elle avait soulevé tous les objets dans sa chambre, meubles comprit, et les avait emmené haut, très haut, jusqu'à ce que son Sensei lui dise que c'était un comportement inapproprié. Après cet incident, elle s'envolait la nuit, toujours de plus en plus loin, étudiant la tête à l'envers, se laissant porter par son pouvoir. La dernière forme de son pouvoir était l'imbuement. Quand celle-ci se manifestait, c'était presque toujours comme elle l'avait fait avec le garde; la dégradation des tissus cellulaires, suivi par la gangrène, puis la destruction du corps et de l'âme de la victime. Elle s'est avérée être complètement inutile dans la plupart des situations qui n'incluaient pas de tuer, bien que ce soit pratique contre les araignées et autres insectes ennuyants. Dans de rares cas, en revanche, sa capacité était vraiment très utile. C'était, par exemple, ce qui l'avait protégé dans ce halo violet, ce qui avait donné à ses yeux cette teinte particulière, et, elle le découvrit un peu plus tard, ce qui pouvait se transformer en vêtements ou autres objets basiques, bien que si sa magie était perturbée, elle se retrouvait nue ou écroulée par terre ou les deux, mais même si elle était inconsciente, sa magie était maintenue et protégeait son hôte. Les seules fois où ça arrivait, c'est quand son Sensei bloquait sa magie parce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de dangereux ou d'irresponsable, ou quand il voulait lui prouver qu'elle ne contrôlait rien du tout et que c'est ce sur quoi elle devait se concentrer.

De temps à autre, elle en voulait à son Sensei pour ça. Pas vraiment pour annuler sa magie; elle savait que de nombreuses fois, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait allé trop loin. Le problème était quand il le faisait devant les autres. Elle était leur souveraine. Elle leur était supérieure. Mais quand elle était au sol, nue et parfois inconsciente… Ça ne renvoyait pas une image de force. Ce n'était pas impressionnant. Ce n'était pas embarrassant; elle était tout à fait confortable dans son corps, même nue, et se fichait complètement de savoir que certains élèves l'avaient vu ainsi. Le problème était qu'un souverain ne tombait pas inconscient, nu, devant ses sujets. Rien ne devrait pouvoir l'abattre. Ils devraient toujours être aux commandes, et imposer leur volonté. Et quand elle pouvait être réduite une petite fille faible et fragile et un mouvement, son image était ruinée à ses yeux, et à ceux de ses sujets. Elle doutait de sa propre force, de ses pouvoirs. Et c'était le but. C'est ce que Sensei lui répété à chaque fois que ça finissait comme ça.

Un bon mage serait capable de garder le contrôle de ses pouvoirs même en étant attaqué, c'est ce que lui avait prouvé son Sensei lorsque Syndra avait tenté de refaire l'un de ses sorts mais avait échoué. Durant les six premières années, son pouvoir s'était accru, mais il ne pouvait en être dit de même pour son contrôle; Elle pouvait réaliser des prouesses avec sa magie, mais la plupart du temps il lui fallait monter en puissance avec d'autres sorts avant. Tant qu'elle n'essayait pas de limiter le taux de magie utilisée ou de la jouer tout en finesse, les sorts étaient assez réussis. Evidemment, ça voulait dire que quand elle essayait de tisser les sorts complexes ou incroyablement simples, ça allait très mal. Et ce n'était pas la théorie qui la handicapait ainsi, elle pouvait confectionner des sorts d'une grande complexité, mais elle n'arrivait pas à doser suffisamment bien son pouvoir. Son Sensei avait essayé de le lui enseigner, de lui marteler l'essentialité du contrôle, mais non seulement elle résister mais sa magie aussi, au point même qu'en perdant le contrôle de celle-ci, elle était complètement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le regagner. Dans ces rares moments, son Sensei lui coupait alors tout accès au mana, et sa magie arrêtée de grossir.

Les autres élèves avait petit à petit appris des sorts de plus en plus difficiles, ils en étaient presque à son niveau. Et ils ne se faisaient pas prier pour le lui faire remarquer, Syndra en devenait malade, étant quelqu'un habituée à dominer ses pairs. Elle avait alors ignoré leurs remarques, usant de son peu de contrôle pour ne pas leur voler dans les plumes; ce faisant, ses dons magiques avaient décliné, suite à quoi les remarques s'étaient faites plus vives, et son contrôle continuait de sombrer, lentement mais sûrement. Un jour il disparût totalement et avec un simple geste, presque non-intensionnel, sa rivale s'était retrouvée au sol, inconsciente et en train de saigner. Sensei était ensuite arrivé, comme s'il avait vu toute la scène et avait simplement attendu l'heure du drame, avait soigné la victime et avait retiré à Syndra le moyen de se servir de sa magie avant que celle-ci n'aille trop loin. A genoux devant ses pairs, nue et ayant une migraine insupportable à cause de la pression exercée par sa magie, elle avait sombré.

Quand elle se réveilla, Sensei lui appris qu'elle dormait depuis plusieurs jours et que la victime s'en était sortie complétement indemne. Elle avait répondu par une grimace courroucée –elle n'en avait rien à foutre de cette enfoirée- mais avait quand même voulu savoir combien de temps elle devrait attendre avant de reprendre son entrainement. Son Sensei avait accepté qu'ils reprennent les leçons mais en privée. Syndra se distingua encore plus des autres élèves, autant physiquement en gardant ses distance que mentalement, se détachant émotionnellement, perdant en humanité. Et pourtant, alors que les années passées et qu'elle avait à présent dix-sept ans, les maux de tête qu'elle avait ressentie cette fois-là revenaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, son Sensei lui avait dit que c'était inévitable, donc elle gérait ça comme elle le pouvait. Elle utilisa une puissante mixture protégeant de la magie et désensibilisant son corps pour contrer la douleur. A dix-huit ans, elle était tellement douée pour la faire que quand sa magie fut coupée et qu'elle tomba d'un toit en se brisant les deux jambes, elle ne le ressenti même pas. A sa grande surprise, elle parvînt à utiliser la magie de Lumière pour la première fois. La source de ses maux de tête était le déni de sa propre magie, déni causé, sans qu'elle le sache, par son Sensei. En contrant aussi efficacement sa douleur, elle s'était aussi coupée de sa magie. Et, son corps tentant de combler le vide qu'avait laissé la magie Noire, avait pris l'alternative qui lui convenait le mieux; la Lumière. Cette magie, différente de la magie Noire, était bénéfique, et presque par elle-même commença à tisser le sort de soin que Syndra avait toujours connu mais était incapable de faire. Sa peau et ses os se soignèrent et se ressoudèrent, et quand Sensei flotta du toit pour arriver à sa rencontre, il acquiesça, comme s'il avait su que cet événement finirait par arriver et n'avait fait qu'attendre sa concrétisation. L'esprit de Syndra se brisa en deux parfaits idylles.

Elle vit en même temps deux futurs alternatifs, complétement séparés, s'excluant l'un, l'autre… Du moins le croyait-elle.

Dans l'une de ces vies, elle exigeait que son Sensei lui dise… Quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre, mais elle pouvait voir que son elle du futur était vraiment très en colère. Son Sensei avait l'air vieux, plus vieux que maintenant en tout cas, et triste, plus triste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait secouait doucement la tête avant de de parler, et la elle du futur répondait, Syndra pouvait voir sa magie s'agiter sous la surface, à peine contenue. Quand son Sensei avait continué, Syndra n'avait plus répondu, elle l'avait soulevé et projeté contre le mur, lui brisant le crâne; on pouvait voir du sang et de la cervelle gicler autour de la scène. Maintenant elle pouvait entendre. Elle entendait les cris paniqués des autres élèves qui s'avançait vers eux, ceux-ci furent vite remplacé par le silence quand elle projeta sa magie contre eux aussi. Sa rivale ne survit pas, ni son admiratrice secrète, elle éparpilla les autres sans vraiment y faire attention. Ils étaient faibles mais ils serviraient sa cause. Ils propageraient les faits de ce qu'il s'était passé ici, ils propageraient leur peur pour elle. Enfin Syndra se déchaina laissant son pouvoir l'envahir, un tsunami de morts, d'ombres et de corruptions… Les Ténèbres. D'un simple mouvement, la jeune femme arracha le temple du sol, les ténèbres s'enroulant autour de leur proie, l'emmenant haut dans le ciel. Elle flotta jusqu'à l'atteindre, puis y monta dessus, tel un conquérant et le conduisit à son ancienne maison.

Là-bas, les villageois observèrent son arrivé, constatant leur échec et celui du Sensei dans leur obstruction à la montée en puissance du Tyran. Le temple s'encra dans la terre, surplombant le village, projetant son ombre sur toutes les bâtisses. Lorsque Syndra descendit voir l'Ancien, qui tenait debout grâce à sa canne, elle lui ordonna quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de secouer la tête, et elle lui hurla dessus. Quand il répliqua, la voix douce mais méfiante, il se décomposa. C'était comme si ce qui liait la chair et les muscles et les os ensemble avait disparu et ne laissait qu'une pile sanguinolente de mort. Elle exulta, rigolant, elle appela les autres villageois à s'approcher. Elle exigea son dû, prit tout ce qui avait de la valeur dans le village et poursuivit le même schéma dans le village suivant, ne laissant rien que la mort et la destruction dans son sillage. Puis elle passa au village d'après, puis le suivant, vînt le tour de la capitale, et enfin le monde, et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et lorsque Syndra se tenait, victorieuse, seul être encore vivant, sur les décombres de cette planète, elle leva les yeux et passa à la suivante.

Les images se flétrir puis disparurent, laissant place à la seconde réalité qui s'offrait à elle. Dans cette vision, ce n'est pas elle qui prit les devants dans la discussion, mais son Sensei et quand elle répondit, il ne fit qu'un vague geste de la main. Une puissante Lumière irradiait de Syndra, recouvrant le temple, son Sensei et les élèves. Elle retourna immédiatement après dans son village, les Anciens l'acceptèrent à nouveau et elle grandit là-bas, les protégeant des envahisseurs, continuant de vivre alors qu'eux flétrissaient et disparaissaient. Bientôt plus personne ne la connue comme Syndra, la petite fille orpheline qui usait de nécromancie, mais comme le Marteau même de la Justice, protectrice et gardienne des hommes. Ils la priaient, lui offraient d'innombrable cadeaux, l'adulaient. Mais cette fille était triste. Puis une autre fille vînt à sa rencontre. Elle raconta à Syndra que ses parents étaient morts, tués par des bandits, là, Syndra vola jusqu'à eux et les détruisit, les arracha atome par atome et les anéanti dans un accès de rage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi; pourquoi elle avait fait ça pour une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors qu'elle les aurait normalement capturés puis amenés devant un conseil, pourquoi elle avait donné à cette fille un toit… Pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle. Elle voyait Syndra et non le Marteau de la Justice. Syndra la rendit immortelle et ils élevèrent d'autres orphelins et leur donnèrent l'immortalité. Et loin, très loin dans le futur, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, son âme-sœur, et leurs enfants, et personne ne pouvait dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait mérité, personne ne pouvait le lui enlever ou le lui confisquer comme on le faisait d'un jouet quand elle ne se comportait pas bien. Elle créa les mondes et les personnes qui y habitaient, et les aima alors même qu'ils l'abandonnaient.

Syndra fut ramenée dans sa réalité, là où elle flottait légèrement au-dessus du sol, sa magie feulant de colère en réponse à une menace inconnue. Son Sensei se tenait devant elle, aussi indifférent que d'habitude, même au-devant de la mort. Et elle réalisa qu'il était réellement en train de regarder la mort en face. En effet, la possibilité qu'elle ne le tue était belle et bien réelle, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. A en juger par la vision qu'elle avait eu, ils avaient parlé avant qu'elle ne le tue. Par contre, c'est elle qui avait parlé en premier, et, ressentant un peu de gentillesse et de peur pour ce qu'elle pourrait devenir, elle ne parla pas, le laissant briser le silence, ce qu'il fit.

Ça ne lui vînt pas à l'esprit que dans ses visions elle se tenait debout, elle ne flottait pas.

Son Sensei parla, fatigué et vieux, mais transparaissant toujours un espoir.

«Ta magie, Syndra, n'est pas sous contrôle. Même toi tu peux le voir. Même un enfant pourrait le voir.» Elle eut un mouvement de recul face à l'insulte à peine voilée, bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas son intention et qu'elle se montrait simplement impulsive.

«Les effets de tes migraines sont toujours présents. J'ai dit que c'était inévitable, mais j'ai menti.» cela stupéfia Syndra, plus que n'importe quelle autre chose. Son Sensei ne mentait pas, il prêchait continuellement l'honnêteté et la vérité, quel que soit le sujet, même quand elle avait eu douze ans et qu'en avait suivi une discussion embarrassante sur l'âge où l'on devient une femme et tout ce que ça entrainait. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que son Sensei mentirait, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

«Comment… Comment pouvez-vous-? Sur quoi d'autre avez- vous mentit?» Elle se souvînt d'elle-même dans sa première vision, quand sa magie se déchainait comme la mer en furie, elle la calma. Il semblait triste maintenant, et vieux, et elle réalisa qu'aucun de ses futurs ne s'étaient réalisé mais qu'elle était tout de même plus proche du Tyran.

«Syndra, c'est moi qui empêche ton pouvoir de grossir. C'est ce qui cause ces migraines. Ca fait quelques années que je bride ta croissance naturelle, en espérant que tu gagnerais plus de contrôle su-» Il mourut. Soudainement.

Sa cervelle coulait sur les dalles anciennes du temple. Elle n'était pas en colère, ça ne se passait pas comme dans la vision. Elle perdit toutes notions de temps et d'espaces et même de vie alors que sa magie, retenue si longtemps, la submergeait. Quand elle revînt à elle, elle était une fois encore a genoux devant les autres élèves, mais cette fois-ci elle n'était pas nue, sa magie était libre de subvenir à ses besoins, elle se demanda pourquoi; normalement son Sensei devait le supprimer pour qu'elle n'attaque pas les autres ou-

L'odeur de sang et de viscères la ramena à la réalité. Elle se leva, chancelante, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le corps de son Sensei. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres; elle l'avait battu, il n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle, et tout aussi rapidement, la tristesse l'envahit; il était mort, elle l'avait tué. Elle regarda ses mains, et les trouva couvertes de sangs alors même qu'elles étaient immaculées, et sa tristesse s'accentua. Quand l'un des élèves l'attaqua avec un fouet de feu, elle était plus surprise qu'autre chose. L'attaquante était cette abrutie de suce-boule.

«Tu l'as tué! Tu… Sensei! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?!» Syndra comprit qu'elles étaient dans le même état; en colère, perdues, incontrôlable. La fille tomba à genoux et sanglota, Syndra réalisa que quelques instants de plus et elle l'aurait anéantis. Syndra appela son pouvoir à se mouvoir autour d'elle, à ses pieds, l'herbe flétrit et mourut, le ciel au-dessus d'elle prit des teintes bien plus foncé. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, les Ténèbres l'y aidant.

«Je pourrais tous vous tuer, aucun d'entre vous ne serait capable de m'arrêter.» murmura-elle. En voyant les élèves la regarder avec admiration et terreur, prit entre le désir de fuir un prédateur et celui de le vénérer, elle comprit que ces pensées appartenaient au Tyran.

«Agenouillez-vous,» dit-elle sans même le réaliser, et tous s'exécutèrent, une seule résista à cet ordre.

«Non! NON! Levez-vous! El-Elle l'a tué, vous ne voyez pas?!» Syndra usa de sa magie pour couper lentement les fils qui rattachaient encore cette imbécile à la vie, l'empêchant de tomber dans le Vide. La fille haleta, s'effondra et commença à déblatérer des inepties, complètement terrorisée.

«Je-Je t'en prie… Arrête, tu-tu fais peu-!» Syndra la coupa d'une simple pensée, elle n'était qu'à un iota de couper tous les fils et de la voir sombrer dans le Vide. Quelque chose tourbillonna dans son esprit, remontant lentement à la surface.

«Je devrais t'effrayer…» Ce fut une prise de conscience, une surprise que de s'en rendre compte. Le chuchotis ne parvînt pas jusqu'à sa proie, et elle les répéta, d'une voix rauque, d'une voix dominante, agressive.

«Tu as raison d'être terrifiée!»

Mais à ce moment-là, elle vit, à travers son esprit, le Tyran se tenir derrière elle, chuchotant et conseillant, et se demanda qui était réellement au contrôle. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa la Tyran et le jeta dans le Vide. La Tiran hurla en tombant, mais la fille mourante devant elle se servi de ce moment pour s'enfuir. Syndra se détourna des élèves, honteuse d'elle-même et de leurs faiblesses et remonta sur le toit d'où elle était tombée. Les élèves s'enfuirent, et elle ne sut pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer.


End file.
